Love Lasting
by nhi5409
Summary: A senior girl has the chance to meet DBSK because of her father. But when she is too focused on the problem, will some friendships be ruined on the way?
1. Mi Je Kang

**MI JE KANG **

"Mi Je!" I had turned around and saw my best friend, Jooyin, running towards me.

"What is it?"

"OMG! Guess who's coming to our school today?! Never mind! Don't waste your time! It's DBSK!!"

Jooyin was still squealing five minutes after she had told me.

"So?"

"So?! Mi Je, you surely know that you're going to be the first student to meet them!"

"Well so and how?" Jooyin was looking at me as if I were mental.

"Okay fine I know how but being first doesn't really matter." The bell had rung and we both went to our classes.

Well I'll tell you why I would be the first to meet a celebrity when they come to my school.

It's obviously because my dad is the principal of Seoul High School or SHS.

* * *

My full name is Mi Je Kang and I'm currently 18 years old and a senior of SHS but trust me, when I go to college the freshman of SHS will surely know my name. Why? My dad always make sure that they know me. I don't really care what people say so I always ignore that comment every time he says it. Everyone knows me but not all of them hang out with me…I only have three special friends who like me for me ,not because I'm popular.

Description:

Hair: mid-length (past shoulders), naturally black but dyed in between brown and red

Skin: light & a little dark and soft

Height: 5 feet and 6 inches

Personality: usually bubbly and acts retarded (in a good way) around friends, smart

Ethnicity: Half Korean, half Vietnamese and a little American, but can talk in English very fluently.

Friends: Jooyin, SooLi, and Dongkae

Jooyin:

Is the first friend of Mi Je and is also half Vietnamese , so they sometimes talk in the language so no one knows what they're saying. She's always the one to trying to get Mi Je to have a boyfriend.

SooLi:

Is the girl that parties the most but always tries to get the rest of the group to come with her.

She's also the one that has the most boyfriends in the group.

Dongkae:

Is the only boy in the group. He also has different guy friends but also hangs out with the girls.

He is also smart and like to compete with Mi Je on 'who's smarter'

* * *

My first period was Social Studies with Ms. Singlee. Jooyin was the only one in this period.

The PA system had turned on and I had heard the lady at the front desk's voice. Yeah, I don't really know her name.

"Will Mi Je come to the principal's office. Mi Je come to the principal's office."

No need for the last name, everybody already knew it was me. While I got up Jooyin looked at me with a smile-lish face.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! :


	2. Meeting Them

**MEETING THEM**

While I was walking, I was wondering if Jooyin was right. Maybe I was going to meet them.

I had finally reached my dad's office. I stood at the door for about 20 seconds and opened the door.

"Dad?" I asked nervously.

"Ah, Mi Je, I want you to meet DBSK, and of course I'm sure you've heard that they will be going to SHS by now."

"Yep." All five of them were sitting and right in front of me. Well I guess Jooyin was right about being the first to meet them.

"Boys, I would like you to meet my daughter, Mi Je Kang. She will be your guide around the school so if you have questions , just ask her." my dad had said while smiling at me. I looked wide-eyed at him but shook it off so I could greet DBSK.

"A-Annyeonghaseyo." I politely greeted and bowed.

"Annyeonghaseyo." they greeted in unison.

"Well, Mi Je you should take them to their first class, and don't worry all of their classes are with you."

They started to get up and walk out the door but I had told them to wait outside for a moment.

"Dad, why are you letting me guide them?"

"Well, why not? I mean I know you better than the rest of the students."

"Yeah, but you know I'm not really good with boys!…wait mom told you to do this didn't she?"

He let out a sigh. "Yes, but I'm sure you'll do fine. Okay?" he patted my back.

"Okay." I opened the door and saw the guys right next to it as if the were listening to my conversation.

"Were you guys eavesdropping on me and my dad?" I looked at them confusingly.

"No no, we were trying out different poses or fun." Junsu said in an awkwardly voice. Then Yunho had slapped him on the back of the head. I had giggled.

"You have a pretty giggle." I had looked at Jaejoong when he said that and blushed.

"Thanks." I had lead them to our first period and told them to wait outside the door.

I walked up to Ms. Singlee and told her that DBSK was here.

"Oh great! Tell them to come in."

"Class, I would like you to introduce you to five new students"

The boys had walked into the classroom and all the girls had screamed as I they were going to get murdered.

"Settle down! Now even though you know their names I'm going to say them anyway."

"We have Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung Yunho, and Shim Changmin."

Every single girl in the class squealed at their names as the teacher had called them out.

And lucky me! Well not really, but they were seated around me because Ms. Singlee thought they'd be more comfortable with me. Not really!

Surprisingly, none of them needed my help in class.

Later I had showed them around the school and etc.

"Thanks for showing us around and everything." Junsu said with a smile on his face. "No problem."

I had spotted Jooyin and SooLi talking to each other and told the boys to follow me quietly.

"Hey girls." they turned around and was gaping at Dbsk. "Breathe." I told them slowly. "Hi!"

"Guys, I want you to meet my friends, Jooyin and SooLi."

"Hi!" both of them squealed at the same time.

"Hello." said the guys.

They both looked like they were going to faint but luckily they didn't.

* * *

After that we all started to hang out and DBSK was disguised of course.

We all went to dinner, it was kind of silent at first but seeing Changmin eating so much made us laugh and broke the silence.

Jaejoong and were talking a lot and we found out we had a lot in common.

I had giggled after he had told me a joke.

"Mi Je?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out …F-Friday night, just us two."

"Wow, I-I never thought that this could happen."

"What could happen?"

"Umm… a celebrity asking me out, but sure ..I'd love to." he smiled sweetly at me.

After all of that the boys took us home and I didn't have a hard time at all.

I opened the door to my house and saw my parents sitting in the living room and they looked mad.

I looked over at the clock it was only 7pm, so why the face?

"Mi Je, where were you and why didn't you call us?"

Oh , that's right! I was so caught up in having fun I forgot to call my parents to tell them.

"Mom, dad I'm so sorry I was with DBSK and-"

"Really?" my mom had blurted out with a happy face. "Oh that's fine! So did one of them ask you out?"

My mom is such a pushover at times, but that's why I love her!

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Why do you make it seem like I never get asked out?"

"I'm not, I know you do get asked out often but you always reject them! Honey, I just want you to find someone that'll take care of you."

"Don't you think I'm a little too young for a serious relationship?"

"Yes you are." my father had stood up. "But your mother and I want you to experience dating first."

"Oh alright, if it makes you guys happy… Jaejoong Kim asked me out Friday and I said yes."

My mom squealed and said that she was going to buy me an outfit for my first date. Why waste money? I already have a bunch of clothes that I haven't even wore yet. But my mom ran upstairs before I could even tell her.

"Well you should go and do your homework now."

"Okay dad."


	3. The First Date

**The First Date**

I fluttered my eyes open and had realized my alarm clock had been ringing for almost half an hour, and it was right next to my head. It didn't really matter though, my dad would always get me off the hook whenever I was late and it only happened once.

"Mi Je!" my mother screamed running into my room. Which usually doesn't happen.

"Wake up! Today's a big day!" I groaned.

"Nooo….I don't want to.."

"You still have school."

"Five more minutes.."

"Okay, but hurry up and get dressed."

* * *

"EEEEEEEEKK!"

"Jooyin! People are staring!" It had only been 3 days ago since I told Jooyin about my date, and unfortunately, she's still screaming.

"But it's so cool. I mean why can't I tell everybody?"

"Because I want people to like me, not hate me to death!"

Then we both saw the _boys coming our way._

"Hello."

"Hi" we said back. Then Jooyin looked at Jaejoong.

"Neh, chi phu em lam ban gai vay anh nay duoc khong?" Jooyin asked me in Vietnamese while pointing to Changmin.

"Tai sao phai hoi chi lam cho?"

"Tai chi biec anh nhieu hon em!"

"Lac nua tinh." Jooyin giggled. We turned around and saw them staring at us wide-eyed except one of them.

(A/N):Translations are at the bottom of the page.

"What were you guys saying?" Yunho asked puzzled

"And why were you pointing at me?" Changmin asked

Jaejoong laughed. I looked at Jooyin confusingly.

"Hai em co biet anh hieu tieng viet khong vay?" He smiled, Now me and Jooyin were also wide-eyed too.

"EHH?!" we screamed in unison. Both of our mouths were still opened.

"I'll tell you later." I didn't know Jaejoong could speak Vietnamese. I don't think anyone knows.

* * *

After school Jaejoong had told me to meet him at a near park for our date. I wonder why.

"Mom, I'm home." As usual I heard my own echo through my house.

"Oh good! What time are you leaving?"

"At 6:30"

"Okay go upstairs and take a shower and I'll do your hair and make up in 20 minutes."

"Mom and don't need to look that good. I'm not even sure if it's a date."

"What do you mean by that? You even said it was a date."

"Well I just said that, didn't really mean it."

"Well if it's a date or not, he's still a famous person. Which means I'm still going to make you as pretty as possible!"

After an hour, my hair was partly wavy and I had a light-colored eye shadow and lip gloss on. I was wearing a flowery dress with light blue, brown and white.

(A/N):for a visual, the site is at the bottom of the page!

"Honey isn't she beautiful?"

"Gorgeous." My dad smiled at me.

"Yeah she is. Let me take pictures!"

"Mom! You're making it seem like I'm going to my prom!"

"Well it's an important day for you!"

After 15 minutes of taking pictures I got my purse and hurried out the door as fast as I could.

"Bye mom, bye dad!"

"Be back by ten."

"Stay out as long as you want!" Guess who said that line. If you guessed correctly, it was my mom.

* * *

The park was only about 6 minutes away from my house so I had no problem walking there.

I walked around until I saw Jaejoong sitting under a tree. I ran around the tree at a long distance so he couldn't see me.

"Hi!"

"Oh, hi." I saw his sweet smile once again.

"Aw! I didn't scare you?"

"Am I supposed to be scared?"

"Yes." I showed him my puppy face also. "But it's okay." he laughed. I saw a picnic basket sitting beside him. I always wondered what his cooking tastes like.

"Ooo…food." I said with I childish voice."

"Yes let's enjoy." We both laughed. The picnic lasted about an hour. We ate half an hour and talked on the other half.

Jaejoong had offered to walk me home, and of course I accepted it. By the time we had reached my house it was already a little dark. I stopped him before walking to my door.

"What is it?"

"Earlier today you understood me and Jooyin when we were talking in Vietnamese. How?"

He laughed. "I'm also half Vietnamese ,but I didn't know until I had debuted. My father had recognized me until I was famous and right now he has another wife and I also have a half sister and she's been helping me learn."

I looked at him blankly. "Wow."

"How old Is your sister? Just curious."

"15. Her name's Linda."

"That's weird."

"What's weird?"

"In English my name's also Linda!" I giggled.

"Really?" I nodded.

"She's also here practicing to debut."

" Oh, she's lucky. Especially having a big brother. Well actually, I guess since she was teaching you the language you're supposed to know, you had to do something for her." We continued walking to my door.

"Well bye." He also leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"Bye." I was also blushing and trying to hide it. He started to walk away.

I saw my dad walking towards me as I opened the door.

"How was your date?"

"Great. Where's mom?"

"She's taking a shower."

"Oh no wonder why I didn't hear her scream." My dad had laughed.

"Well I'm going to do my weekend homework. Night daddy." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Mi Je."

* * *

Translations:

"Neh, chi phu em lam ban gai vay anh nay duoc khong?"

-Hey can you help me become his girlfriend?

"Tai sao phai hoi chi lam cho?"

-Why do you have to ask me to do it?

"Tai chi biec anh nhieu hon em!"

-Because you know him better than me!

Lac nua tinh."

-I'll think about it later.

"Hai em co biet anh hieu tieng viet khong vay?"

-Do you two know I can understand Vietnamese?

* * *

Dress pic:pics./full/SWMYD2R8XKQUQEDDRS.jpg


	4. What?

**

* * *

**

What?!

I can seriously say I didn't sleep well this weekend. It's not because I'm mental or have problems. I was just still thinking about my date. And every time I try to forget it, my mom would always remind me about it 'accidentally'. Who knows, I'll probably never get over it. Once you go out with a star and pretty boy, in a good way, like Jaejoong who knows what's going to happen next.

I looked around outside the school to see if Jooyin was near. Then I spotted her far away behind me. I could see her running towards me from about 10 feet away.

"Okay, so tell what the kiss was like again!"

I whined "Why?!"

"Cause I can't tell what you're face looks like when you tell it over the phone."

"Does it really matter what my face looks like?" I didn't hear her respond. I turned to Jooyin and saw her staring blankly.

"Jooyin?"

"Look." I turned to where she told me to look. Right there I had saw it was Tiffany from SNSD. Tiffany was like an idol to me in the entertainment industry. But I wonder why she's here at SHS.

I saw her look around for a moment and stopped at me and Jooyin. She then started walking towards us.

"Excuse me, are you Mi Je Kang?"

"Y-yes, can I help you?"

"Yea, could meet me at the SM Entertainment building after you're done with school? I need to talk to you about something. I'll be waiting outside by the doors." She smiled.

I smiled back. "Umm… sure."

"Thanks."

After Tiffany had left, I had noticed that everyone was staring at me as if I had killed someone right in front of them.

"What do you think she wants to talk to you about?"

"I don't know Jooyin."

* * *

I continued walking to my class until I heard my cell phone ringing. It was my new Haptic phone that I had received for my birthday, which was not long ago. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Jaejoong. I waved to him and could tell that he was at an interview by the background.

"Hi."

"Hello!" He also had a cheesy smile on.

"So, do you need something really important that you had to call me during school?"

"Yea, can you tell your dad that we won't be make it to school for about 3 or 4 days?"

"Mhmm, no problem."

"Hi Mi Je!" The rest of the group had suddenly popped behind Jaejoong and waved happily to me.

"Hi guys!" I couldn't help but smile brightly. I've only known them for about a week and they already feel like family to me.

"Oh! And Mi Je, meet me at the park again tomorrow night. I have to tell you something. 'Kay?"

"Okay. I have to go to class now, so bye!"

"Too bad Jooyin had to go somewhere, I wanted her to talk to the guys too. Which reminds me about her wanting to go out with Changmin. I wonder if she still remembers about that.

* * *

Jaejoong's POV

After I hung up I noticed the guys staring at me.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what?' We want to know what you're going to tell Mi Je!" Junsu was also whining like a 10 year old.

"I'll tell you when I tell her."

"Oh come on! We can keep a secret!" Changmin was pleading desperately.

"Changmin, I'll tell you on one condition."

"Ooo! What?"

"Call me hyung." He just looked at me blankly.

"Never mind." That would always get him off my back, plus it also humors me. I heard Micky laughing behind me.

"You know you can be mean sometimes right?"

"Uh-huh!" I replied casually.

* * *

Mi Je's POV

As I got out of school, I started walking towards the SM Entertainment building. I figured the talk wasn't going to take long, so no need to call my parents.

I finally reached it and saw Tiffany standing by the doors.

"Hi." she said with a welcoming smile.

"Hi, so what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Follow me." I followed her and wasnow behind the building. She looked around as if she was making sure nobody would see us.

"Mi Je."

"Huh?"

"I've heard that you and DBSK have already met with each other, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"And you and Jaejoong have a lot in common."

"Well, I guess so." I was really wondering where she was going with this.

"Well, I want to point out something to you."

"And, what is that exactly?"

"Stay away from Jaejoong!"

"What?!"


	5. Blackmail

**Blackmail**

RECAP:

"Well, I want to point out something to you."

"And, what is that exactly?"

"Stay away from Jaejoong!"

"What?!"

* * *

"I'm serious, you better stay away from him."

"And why should I?"

"Because I'm supposed to be with him! Also, I know him better than you do!" that ticked me off, but I was trying to keep my temper as low as possible.

"What makes you think that?"

"Don't you remember that commercial I did with him? Haptic?" So? I don't care about her or her commercials!

"You know we're just friends right?"

"Friends or not, I still have proof that you two have already been on a date."

"So?"

"So, if you don't stay away from him, I'll expose it to the media."

"What exactly is this 'proof' of yours ?" I saw her pull out her Haptic phone. She had a video and numerous pictures of me and Jaejoong.

"Mi Je, you don't want photographers following you everywhere just because of a date with Jaejoong, do you?"

"Of course I don't! Bu-"

"Then do as I told you to! Got it?" I was just about to slap on the back of her head when she turned around, but luckily I didn't. She had turned around before I got the chance. Lucky person.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone about this, or else." I watched her walk away. I felt furious and hurt at the same time. My idol, telling me to stay way from someone I've only gone out with once! But care about so much. Even though I can't tell anyone, I know I really have to tell Jooyin.

* * *

"She's blackmailing you?!"

"Yeah."

"Mi Je, you have to tell Jaejoong! I'm sure he'll understand!"

"I don't know, I might tell him tonight. But what if she sees me with him?"

"Then call him and tell him to come over to your house!"

"Okay! Okay! Aish! We're already on the phone. You don't have to yell."

"Sorry, it's just really shocking that Tiffany would be like this."

"I know. Well I have to go and call Jaejoong. Bye."

"Bye, and good luck!"

* * *

After about 20 minutes, Jaejoong had arrived.

"So why did you want me to come over to your house instead?"

"I'll tell you when we're in my room."

"Where are your parents?"

"They're out, having dinner."

"Can we go up to your room now?"

"You know you're asking a lot of questions today, right?" We both laughed. "But, yeah, sure."

"Wow, I think your room is even bigger than the kitchen in my apartment."

"Hmm… I don't get that often. Anyway, what did you want to tell me?" I noticed that his cheeks had turned a little pink. Maybe he… no! It's not possible! He came up to me and took my hands.

"Mi Je, I want you to be my girlfriend." There was a little pause between me and him.

"Jaejoong, I want to be your girlfriend, it's just that what I have to tell you is standing in the way of me being your girlfriend."

"Then, what do you have to tell me?" I could tell he was worried.

"Well… umm…s-someone's blackmailing me and she's telling me to stay away from you… and the blackmail is a video and a bunch of pictures of the date we went on last week. And I-I don't want to ruin our career by the media saying that you went out with an infamous high school girl!" I felt a bunch of tears streaming down my face rapidly. I suddenly then felt him pull me into a hug.

"Mi Je, you won't ruin my career, and I should be worried about you."

"I'm sorry." I wasn't crying as much as before, so I think he understood what I said.

"No, don't be." He lifted my chin up and gave me a kiss on the lips. Even though I jus met him in a way, I think I'm falling in love with him. We both pulled away from the kiss gently after about …well actually I don't really know. I didn't keep count.

"What was that for?"

"To make you feel better." I have to admit, it did make me feel better. Weird.

"Now, who's blackmailing you?"

"Umm… you've done a commercial with her." I didn't know if I should tell him or not, so I kept on giving him little hints.

"Mi Je, just tell me who it is."

"Okay, but she told me not to tell anyone, so please don't tell her I told you."

"Of course I won't."

"I-it's… Tiffany from SNSD."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe this, she doesn't seem like a person that would blackmail."

"That's what I thought too, until she threatened me."

"Mi Je, I'm sorry I got you into this."

"No! it's not your fault. It's not your fault that a lot of girls like you and Tiffany is an obsessed control freak right now!" We both laughed.

"Did that make you feel better?" He was still laughing a little bit.

"Yes. And don't worry, I'll try to find a way to talk to her without her knowing about that I know she's blackmailing you. But you still haven't said if you're going to be my girlfriend or not." I knew the answer to that question very well. But before I could answer, I saw him pull out a small velvet, rectangular box. He opened it and my eyes widened. It was a gold charm-like bracelet with a little heart charm that had the names 'Mi Je & Jaejoong' engraved on it.

"Jaejoong! You shouldn't have!" Bet you've heard that line somewhere else before!

"But I wanted to."

"Either way gift or no gift, yes, I'll be your girlfriend!" I gave him a peck on the cheek and hugged him.

"Thank you so much! I love it!"

"Your very welcome!"

* * *

I feel so much better today, knowing that I have people who care about me no matter what happens.

"Mi Je!" I looked around and saw that SooLi and Dongkae were running at me. Well actually SooLi was running and Dongkae was 'fast walking'.

"Oh my gosh! Are you going to be okay about the-" SooLi started to whisper quietly.

"blackmail?"

"Yeah, how are you going to deal with it?" Dongkae pushed up his glasses while asking as if he was trying to be mysterious. But I haven't even told them yet, so how?

"But how-"

"Jooyin told us, but don't worry we didn't or won't tell anybody else." SooLi bursted out.

"Oh." Jooyin was good at keeping secrets, just not from SooLi and Dongkae.

"Well right now I don't know, but Jaejoong said that he was going to figure something out." They both nodded their heads.

"Anyway, do you guys want to come to Sa Yeong's party tonight with me?" Dongkae and I both sighed at SooLi.

"SooLi, I don't even know how you made it to high school by partying all night long." I said with a non-amused face. I finally realized that Jooyin wasn't here with us.

"Hey, where's Jooyin?"

"Oh yeah!" Dongkae had burst out.

"She told me to tell you that she's not coming today because one of her relatives is getting married."

"On a weekday? Why not weekend?"

"They say it's cheaper."

"Oh." I nodded my head.


	6. Nice Idea & Bad Idea part 1

**Nice Idea & Bad Idea**

Finally! It's Saturday again! A day to rest and worry about nothing. But how is it possible to not worry when someone is blackmailing you? Who knows what'll happen? Maybe Tiffany will turn into a nice person all of a sudden and tells me that it'll be okay with her that I'm dating Jaejoong and that she'll stop blackmailing me. Pffft! I doubt that'll ever happen! Anyway, the other downer on my weekend is that I have homework. Yep, for all of my classes: AP Chemistry, Calculus, World History, and AP English. Ughh. I guess I'll do it later.

After about 15 minutes of brushing my teeth and making my bed, I started to walk down stairs. As I came down the stairs, I saw my mom talking to a guy that was wearing an expensive looking hat and sunglasses. Wonder who it is.

"Mom?" They both turned to look at me. I was now standing near the couch that my mom was sitting on. The guy was sitting across from my mom and me.

"Mi Je, he was waiting for you." Oh great. As If I hadn't had enough surprises this week.

"Umm… may I help you with something?"

"Yes. Someone has sent me to come get you. He has something to give you and it can't be brought here." Why does that voice sound so familiar? The face also looks familiar even though it's partly covered up. This guy isn't a stranger. It's--

"Junsu?!"

"Bwoh! How'd you recognize me?"

"Mostly because of your voice."

"Junsu? Isn't he also part of DBSK?" I forgot that my mom was still in the room.

"Yeah, he is."

"Oh! Then I'm going to make tea for him." I waited for my mom to leave the living room.

"Junsu, I don't want to be rude. But what are you doing at my house?"

"As I said earlier, someone sent me to get you. And that someone is Jaejoong."

"Oh. Well then I guess I'll go change now." I smiled and he smiled back.

* * *

I was done changing and getting ready about 15 minutes later. I was wearing a dark blue shirt with only one strap, dark denim jeans, and a pair of gold earrings I had since I was little.

"Mom, I'm gonna go out or a little while."

"Okay honey. Have fun!" I opened my front door and noticed that Junsu was still standing by the stairs. And staring at me. Weird.

"Aren't you gonna com? Or do you want to stay here with my mom and drink tea all day?" I tried to snap Junsu out of his gaze.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry."

"It's okay. Where are we going anyway?"

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise!"

"Okay." I guess there was going to be another surprise after all.

I was blindfolded through the entire ride, so I had no idea we were going. But I was sure that we had gone into an elevator, and I'm guessing that I'm in a tall building of some sort at this very moment. After walking for about what had felt like a mile, I felt someone untie my blindfold. The first sight I saw was Jaejoong standing and smiling at me. I laughed. He started looking at me weirdly.

"What's so funny?" I was trying to stop laughing to answer though I couldn't help it, luckily I did.

"Nothing, I just had a funny moment." Junsu started laughing behind me.

"Nice save. You're just lucky you have a loving boyfriend."

"Jaejoong, that line was kind of cheesy, but I'll take it anyway." I gave him a loving smile.

"But I still want to know where I am and why I'm here."

"You'll figure it out once you look around the room." I looked all around. There were pictures of all the SM artists, like Super Junior, BoA Kwon, and DBSK, of course. Seeing the pictures, it made me feel like I wanted to be up there too for some reason.

"Wow. This is so cool, and now I'm pretty sure that we're at the SM Entertainment building." I've seen the building before, on the outside, but never the inside. So it's actually a nice experience being able to see it.

"But I still want to know why I'm here. Especially here." I tried not to sound pushy. Right before Jaejoong could answer, Yunho, Yoochun, and Changmin walked into the room.

"Hi Mi Je!"

"Hi guys."

"So hyung, did you tell her about the audition yet?" I looked at Changmin and then back to Jaejoong.

"No, not yet. But I was about too." I stared at Jaejoong.

"What audition?"

"Mi Je, this is something I wanted to make up to you, about the blackmail." I looked back at the four guys.

"We know." The four replied.

"Jaejoong, you don't need to make up for anything. It's not even your fault. Didn't I say it like 50 times already?"

"I know, but I just can't stop feeling guilty." I sighed.

"It's okay and I ask again, what audition?"

"I arranged for you to audition so you can become an SM artist." I stared blankly into space, then snapped back to reality.

"My gosh! Are you serious?!"

"Yea."

"That's so cool! But what am I suppose to sing?"

"Anything you want, it doesn't matter."

"But I don't even know if I'm even good at singing." I've sung before, but not in front of anybody. So I was never criticized or complimented on my singing before.

"Your voice." I looked at Changmin.

"What do you mean by 'my voice'?"

"When someone's voice is kind of solid, like yours. Singing is probably one of their natural abilities."

(A/N): I just made that up, so please go along with it! XD

"Wow, Changmin is really smart." The rest of the members nodded their heads.

"Excuse me, Kang Mi Je?" I turned around to see that it was one of the men who worked at SM.

"Yes?" I smiled politely.

"It's time for your audition."

"Oh, Okay."

"Please follow me." I looked at Jaejoong. He walked up to me and kissed my forehead.

"Good luck." He smiled gently.

"Thanks." I looked at the other guys, and they gave me a thumbs-up. I smiled and turned to follow the man.

* * *

Yes! Another chapter done! It's hard to keep up with my story since I have so much homework! T-T

But I'll try to update more! :D


	7. Nice Idea & Bad Idea part 2

**Nice Idea & Bad Idea (part 2)**

As I followed the man, I was panicking inside severely. What if I sang the wrong key or forgot the lyrics? Oh boy. We stopped in front of two black doors and the man had pulled one open for me to enter. I walked inside and everything looked like it was made of marble, the expensive kind, which I liked.

"Miss Kang, welcome." I looked over to the left side of the room. There were 3 people sitting at a long table facing a small stage, two men and a lady.

"Thank you," I smiled. The man that I had followed walked me to the small stage

"You may start on the song when you're ready." One of the men said. I decided to sing BoA's 'Key of Heart' Korean version.

* * *

"Just a key of heart." I finally finished and everyone applauded me.

"That was magnificent! I think we all agree that you should definitely get a contract with SM!"

"Thank you so much!" I felt like bursting into tears, but I held it in.

"But we still have to decide if you're going to be a solo-artist or have you be in a group. We might add you to SNSD, but we're not entirely sure yet." Oh no. if Tiffany hears that I've joined SM, she'll surely know that I'm still dating Jaejoong.

"Miss Kang?" I snapped my head up.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But if you could put me as a solo-artist or in a new group, I would greatly appreciate it. It's not that I hate SNSD, it's just I don't want them to have to get used to a new member because of me." They all smiled at me.

"I like the way you think Miss Kang." The man had chuckled.

"We'll certainly decide on those two options. Meanwhile, you'll be starting your training in about a week. We'll notify you when it's time."

"Again, thank you so much." I smiled and followed the same man, that lead me to the room, back to the room with SM portraits.

Everyone looked at me as I entered the room and Jaejoong walked up to me.

"You got in." He smiled.

"How would know? I'm not even smiling."

"But he is." Jaejoong pointed to the man I had followed for my audition. He was…smiling.

"Okay, I made it. Oh happy day!" I tried to sound sarcastic as possible.

"You're not happy that you got in?" Yoochun asked.

"It's not that I'm not happy. It's just," I turned to the smiling man and asked him to let me talk to the guys in private. Without hesitation, he went out the door.

"I-" I was going to tell Jaejoong that Tiffany would know about us since I'm in SM now. But I didn't want him to feel bad, so I tried to put it in a nice way.

"SNSD. She'll know-"

"I know." I looked up at Jaejoong..

"That's why I set up the audition. Once you become famous, the blackmail is going to be useless."

"But it isn't gonna be useless when she sees me training."

"She won't. SNSD is going to be in America for about seven months, and you're only going to train for five months."

"Why five months and how is it possible?"

"Mi Je, don't worry we'll help you as much as we can until the day of your debut." I heard Yunho say.

"Okay, and thanks, to all of you. You guys really thought all of this out just to help me with one little problem." I felt so much better, but I know I'll tired by all of my training in the next five months.

IN AMERICA…..

"Hurry up Minh-Chau! We're gonna be late to class!" A slim girl with layered hair past shoulder length shouted.

"I'm coming Becca. Sheesh! You're so bossy." A slim girl with natural smooth black hair said back.

"I'm not bossy. It's just that I don't want to get detention for being late." Becca said.

"Well neither do I."

"Then why are you so slow?"

"I am not slow!"

"You're right. You're just clumsy." Minh-Chau gasped.

"You are too!"

"Well… that doesn't matter right now. Come on!" Becca started running down the hallway and Minh-Chau followed.

"Wait Becca!"

After three minutes of running down the hallways, Becca and Chau (Minh-Chau) reached their class.

"Okay good. We still have about one minute let until the bell rings." Becca sighed in relief. She then heard heavy breathing behind her.

"Oh come on Chau. It does not take that much energy to run that far. Especially 'seniors'."

"Well to me, it does!" They both started walking to their seats.

"Anyway, we're still singing for the talent sow right?" Chau asked as she and Becca sat down in their seats.

"Of course, I just don't know what we're gonna sing yet."

"We still have a week. Plenty of time."

* * *

One week later…

Becca was peeking through a pair of red curtains and had gotten wide-eyed.

"Chau, there's a lot of people."

"So?" Chau asked while smiling playfully.

"I'm serious. I don't think I can do this."

"Said the girl who wasn't afraid to push a bunch of random people out of the way just so she could get to class." Chau said. Becca glared at her.

"What?"

"You know what." Becca kept glaring at Chau.

"Becca come on! You're the one that gives out advice the most. Why can't you use them?"

"Is this a trick question?" Becca looked at Chau suspiciously.

"Becca!"

"I know, I know. It's just that I've never performed in front of this many people yet."

"Well now's our chance, so just be yourself. In the good way." Becca started glaring at Chau again.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Becca stopped glaring.

"Yea. I know you are."

Just then both girls heard their names being announced on stage to go on.

"It's time!" Both of them yelled happily.

"Nobody wait." Everyone applauded.

"Let's give it p for Minh-Chau Lee and Becca Hung!" The talent show host shouted.

"And let's bring out the rest of the contestants to see who's the winner!" Everyone in the audience cheered. All of the contestants wlaked out as Becca and chau smiled eagerly.

"And the winner is…Becca and Minh-Chau!"

"AHHH!" Both girls screamed loudly. The girls received their trophy and ran backstage.

"I can't believe we won!" Chau squealed.

"I know!"

"Excuse me, Becca and Chau? Am I right?" A woman in a black suit asked.

"Yes. Can we help you?" Chau replied.

"The song you two sang, 'One More Time, Ok?' by CSJH or The Grace, I thought you two were amazing. Combining English lyrics with the original lyrics was genius."

"Thank you." Both girls said.

"Your welcome, and do you two know the record company SM Entertainment in South Korea?"

"Yes we do." Becca answered.

"Well, I'm one of the managers there and I want to offer you girls a contract with SM." Chau and Becca gasped.

"Are you serious?" Chau asked.

"I am very serious." Both of them squealed and nodded their heads at each other.

"We accept!" Becca said cheerfully.

"Great! Come by the airplane ticket store at noon tomorrow and I'll tell you everything you need to take to Korea. You'll be leaving in a week and starting your training right away when you get there. But don't worry, you'll get to explore South Korea on your free time."

"Thank you!" Chau and Becca said in unison. The woman smiled and walked away.

"Becca! Oh my gosh! Could this day get any better?!" Chau was still squealing.

"Who knows? Maybe it will! But first we have to tell our parents."

"Right!" Both of them exited the door and went home.

* * *

"Mom!" Chau groaned.

"I'm going to be late!" Chau knew that her mom was very overprotective, but she also knew tat her mom would support whatever Chau would want to do. Of course she would miss her mom, but going to Korea to sing was a one chance in a lifetime….

"I just can't believe my only daughter is growing up so fast!" Chau's mom said while weeping with tears and was hugging her tightly.

"Mom, you said that when I was about to enter high school."

"This is different. You're going out of the country on your own how are you going to keep up with school?"

"Don't worry. Becca and I will have a tutor." Chau's mom let go gently.

"Are you going to tell your dad about is?" Chau was hoping not to have to answer this question.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that you would tell dad when he gets back from Europe."

"Okay, I'll tell him." Chau smiled.

"But mom, please try not to fight with dad." Chau pleaded.

"Fine, I'll try. But I can't guarantee it." Chau's parent's had been divorced since she was 13, though both parents still love her.

"Thanks mom. I love you." Chau hugged her mom.

"I love you too, Chau." Then they both suddenly heard a car honking. Chau opened her front door. She looked to see Becca standing by a limo and waving at her. Chau looked back at her mom.

"Bye mom."

"Bye honey. And try to bring me grandchildren when you come back."

"Mom!" Chau's mom smiled.

"I'm just kidding sweetie. Have fun in Korea."

"Thanks mom." Chau smiled back and walked out the door.

"How convenient. A limo!" Chau said enthusiastically.

"I know. And we're not even famous yet!" Becca played along. Both of them laughed.

"We don't want to be late." Becca sounding excited.

"Yea. Let's go!" Becca and Chau got into the limo and headed for the airport.


	8. Director Related to Future Singer

**Director Related to Future Singer**

IN FRANCE…

Crystal rolled over the side of her bed to pick up her cell phone which was ringing non-stop.

"Hello?" She asked with her eyes closed.

"Crystal? Hey little sis! How's life in France?" Crystal sat up on her bed.

"Hi Hwe Song opah. Paris is okay. It has been for one and a half years. What about you, opah? Direct any number one videos so far?"

"No, not right now. But I know I could make a number one video if you're the singer!" Hwe Song chuckled.

"Opah, I told you already. I'm studying in France and that's final." Crystal said while almost being frustrated.

"Come on Crystal! You have an amazing voice! Why won't you become a singer? I can easily get you in since I'm part of the staff." Hwe Song was pleading. He had been begging Crystal ever since she was 16. He had always heard her sing when he passed by her room. But they've both left home by now. Crystal was studying in France to become a scholar and Hwe Song was one of the SM music video directors in Korea.

"Opah!" Crystal groaned.

"Just give it a try Crystal."

"How am I suppose to when I'm all the way in Europe?" She protested.

"Well, I kind of had your singing on tape… and I let the producers listen to it."

"You what?!"

"Oh, and the contract was mailed to you. I think you should have received it by now." Hwe Song's voice grew softer as he spoke to Crystal.

"Stop joking opah."

"I'm not! Go check." Crystal stood up and rushed to the door outside of her dorm room and looked inside a small silver box next to her door. She grabbed all of her mail as fast as she could and went back into her room and closed the door. She looked at the letter that stood out the most. It was a shiny gold envelope with a pink bow tied as a decoration on the front of it.

"Is it the shiny one?" Crystal asked nervously.

"Yep."

Crystal opened the envelope and pulled out a light bluish piece of paper.

"Why is it only one sheet?" She asked in confusion.

"Because, I already read over the whole thing and signed it for you. So all you have to sign is the paper you're holding."

"I don't know opah. I'm still in college."

"Don't worry about it. You know you can always finish college here in Korea."

"Does mom and dad know about this?"

"They will, but I doubt they'll be mad." Crystal giggled a little.

"Fine I'll it. But won't it bother you that your little sister is gonna be more famous than you?"

"Not really. I already enjoy working as a director. Plus my name comes up in the videos too." Hwe Song sighed.

"You know Crystal, after begging you to join the music business for 4 years, I finally realized that you are quite stubborn."

"Yeah, you're really smart, Hwe Song opah." Crystal was using a sarcastic tone.

"Oh whatever Crystal! Just one more thing before I have to go."

"What?"

"You're plane ticket will arrive probably within a week. I suggest you start packing."

"Okay, I'll see you in Korea."

"See ya sis!" Crystal hung up her phone and let out a huge sigh.


End file.
